


Stardew Chronicles: The Reign of the Void

by Beankiller1997



Series: The Stardew Chronicles [4]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Confession, Final battles, Give this man a nap, M/M, Nightmares, Other tags to be added later, Spencer is too old for this garbage, finale, light description of drowning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:00:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24513502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beankiller1997/pseuds/Beankiller1997
Summary: The Voids awakening is upon them. Spencer, now in full control of his powers gifted by the valley, struggles to find the final Prismatic Shard piece needed to banish the darkness once and for all. However, nightmares and horrible visions plague every living moment, and Rasmodius fears a repeat of what happened with Spencers grandfather.
Relationships: Wizard/Farmer
Series: The Stardew Chronicles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1422991
Kudos: 4





	Stardew Chronicles: The Reign of the Void

Deeper than the secret woods itself lies the gnarled and twisted forest no one dares to venture through. Not one creature dares to cross its borders, not even the smallest bug, and for good reason. In these woods, nothing grows. The trees are blackened and bare, and the ground harder than stone itself, and a faint smell of death hung in the air. 

But what the woods contain was much worse. A dark, hallowed cave blocked by stone, eroded runes gently etching the surface. Unlike its surroundings, this cave felt very much alive. Alive, but trapped, it’s energy pacing like a caged tiger. 

The stone begun to crack, dark tendrils of black clawing at the edges. Something growled from behind, and with a sickening snap- 

Spencer shot awake, tangled up in a cape as he fell to the ground, hitting his head hard against the wooden floor. The farmer hissed in pain, holding the back of his neck as pain throbbed through. 

Rasmodius, who was asleep on a chair, woke with a start, “Spencer!” he exclaimed, rushing to the others side, “Are you alright?” 

“Yeah-ow... Yeah, I’m fine,” Spencer blinked, still groggy from sleep, “I just... had this strange dream...” He rubbed his forehead, “The prismatic shard. Did the spell work?” 

The two stood up and walked to the rune circle where the red and yellow shard sat. It was still glowing, but Rasmodius grumbled. 

“What is it?” 

“Something else should’ve happened by now,” Rasmodius sat down to inspect the rune closely, “There should be a trail, but nothings come of it.” 

“Maybe it’s taking a while because the piece is somewhere far away?” 

“I suppose...” Rasmodius stood up. 

“How about this,” Spencer put a hand on the wizards shoulder, “Let's go take a walk somewhere. When we get back, we can check how the spells doing.” 

Rasmodius debated this, “Are you okay with walking? What about your injuries?” 

“Never better.” 

“Oh, very well. I suppose I have been in this tower for far too long,” He linked arms with Spencers, something he has been doing since the farmer got out of the hospital to help him move, “Let me know if it becomes too much.” 

“Don’t worry about me. I’ve been stuck in that hospital room for days, this will be a welcomed change.” 

The two men walked out of the tower into the night, leaving the spell to work its magic. 

\--- 

They found themselves walking through the foliage leading to the beach. Rasmodius stopped suddenly, hearing voices, “What’s that?” 

Spencer pulled away from Rasmodius, walking ahead a few feet. He peaked behind the tree and saw the villagers of Pelican town gathered on the pier, “Wait... what day is it?” 

Rasmodius had to think for a moment, “September 20th...? Yes, I believe it is.” 

“That’s why!” Spencer exclaimed, “Its the last day of summer, the moonlight jellies should be making their way south now,” Spencer rushed over and tugged on Rasmodius’s arm, “C’mon, let’s go see them!” 

They walked across the sand to the lone pier at the end, the one they stood the year before. Rasmodius remembered that day clearly, seeing the lunaloos make their way to the villagers, how a peculiar green one swam right up to Spencer, how enchanting the farmer looked with the glow of the lunaloos reflecting off his face. 

The boat launched, and they watched patiently. They waited, and they waited, and they waited. 

Concerned murmurs could be heard from the larger pier. The moonlight jellies have not come closer like they usually do. 

In fact, there was no sign of them at all. 

Spencers blood ran cold. He looked down at the inky black water. Slowly, he kneeled down, as if something was telling him too. He stuck his hand in, watching in horror as it completely disappeared. He stuck his other hand and cupped them together before pulling them out, a pool of black water sitting there. 

Suddenly, something grabbed him from out of the water. Before Spencer could react, it pulled him in. He thrashed and he pulled but whatever it was kept pulling him deeper and deeper. He tried to scream, but no sound came out. His lungs burned for oxygen, his sight fading fast, there was nothing he could do. 

“Spencer!” 

Spencer awoke with a start. He was still sitting on the pier, completely dry. He stuck his hand in the water, relieved that he could still see it. He turned around, seeing Rasmodius with a concerned look etched on his face. 

“You were just sitting there, not doing anything,” He spoke slowly, “What’s wrong?” 

Spencer didn’t realize that he was panting, “I... I’m not sure,” his heart was facing, “Something.... something just came over me,” he turned back towards the water, “Did I miss them?” 

“They never came,” Rasmodius answered, “The villagers left moments ago.” 

“Huh?” Spencer looked around. Sure enough, the beach was empty. 

“They were all very disappointed. I don’t blame them.” 

“It’s almost as if there is something here that they’re afraid of,” Spencer spoke. He stood up, only to stumble a little. Rasmodius managed to catch him before he fell into the water. 

“Let’s get you to bed,” The wizard said gently, “You need to rest.” 

Spencer only nodded, letting Rasmodius guide him off the beach. He turned his head again towards the ocean, but saw nothing. However, that vision he had was still fresh in his mind.


End file.
